


神父，我需要忏悔

by Amorlight



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 12:06:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1469005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amorlight/pseuds/Amorlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>有宗教信仰者慎点！！！</p>
    </blockquote>





	神父，我需要忏悔

**Author's Note:**

> 有宗教信仰者慎点！！！

“神父，我需要忏悔。” Sam坐在一间教堂狭窄的告解室里，四周深棕色的檀木围成的一个小隔间，右手边的木板上开了一扇一米左右宽的小门，这扇门通向隔壁神父所在的房间。他在自己面前划了一个十字圣号，然后十指相扣抵住下巴，手肘撑在张开的大腿上，“请神父祝福，我犯了罪，愿 在此悔改，消除罪恶。”尘埃在半空中漂浮，鼻尖满是陈腐的味道。

身旁的门板传来敲击声，示意他继续。

Sam信仰上帝，至少在被Dean拖上猎魔之路以前是这样，那会儿他会在每晚睡前做一个简短的内心祷告，每隔一段时间他就会去教堂里做礼拜。Sam感觉那已经是很久远的事了，虽然他之后也经常光顾教堂，但是那可和净涤心灵扯不上半点关系，所以他很惊讶自己现在正坐在一间让他伸不直双腿的告解室里，跟一个不愿吭声的神父吐露衷肠。如果让Dean知道，一定又会嘲笑他了。Dean没有信仰，即使他身边一直有个人形天使在转悠，Dean只相信他自己，而且他的内心是个无底洞，能吞噬很多东西，像个吐着气泡的沼泽，他从不需要找人倾诉。

Sam斟酌着从哪件事开始谈起，然后他开口，“我伤了人，甚至杀死了他们中的一些，就在上周。事实上，他们只是在做他们应该做的，而我却认为那是不可饶恕的事情。” 

他希望能感受到自己的内疚和悔意，他努力了，但是冲刷过他的只有莫名的愤怒。十天前，Dean被一只吸血鬼转化了，他拒绝吸血，蜷着身子倒在地上，因为嗜血的欲望瑟瑟发抖，无法掩盖的尖牙从鲜红的唇间露出来，那副脆弱的样子让Sam的心脏像是被拧了好几圈。几个窥视他们已久的猎人追杀Dean，把他们逼迫到一座被弃置的破旧房子里，企图让他脑袋和身体分家。Sam成功地阻止了他们，以称不上和平的方式，他的衬衫和皮肤上沾满了血迹，分不清是自己的还是敌人的，Dean无力地靠在墙角，眼睛毫无暖意地望着散落在地板上的尸体。Sam走过去，用强壮的手臂架起他的腋下，敞开的领口下一片苍白，Dean闻起来混合着铁锈和皮革。他说，走吧，Dean，让我找到那个狗娘养的吸血鬼，把你转化回来。

“他们想要伤害Dean，那就是他们最大的罪恶。”Sam能听见自己声音里的恶毒，意识到他根本没有必要坐在这里忏悔一件他并不后悔的事情，收起喉头的尖锐，“那也是我的罪恶，Dean，我的哥哥，他是我所有罪恶的源头。” 

一阵稀疏的衣料摩擦声，“我的孩子，如果你能说的详细一点，敞开心扉，我想仁慈的上帝会酌情宽恕你。” 上帝可不是法官，Sam想，显然对方不是个称职的神父，而且不具备耐心的品质。

手指穿过杂乱的头发，他深吸一口气，“我渴望着Dean，不健康的那种，简单点来说就是，我想操我哥哥，那个热辣迷人的情场浪子。他有一个绝好的屁股和完美的腰线，而且长着那样一张嘴简直就是犯罪，我根本无法移开视线。” Sam停下来，希望听到一些动静，在他说了一堆道德沦丧乱伦禁忌的话以后，神父或许会想要把他扔出教堂，但是什么都没发生，安静渗透在空气中。“最要命的是和Dean待在同一间房子里，我得忍受他四肢大张地趴在我眼前时，从衣服下摆露出的一小截可爱的肌肤。在他用嘴唇包裹着啤酒瓶口吞咽时，我得努力说服自己那并不诱人。每一刻，每一刻我都确保自己不要因为他坚定安抚的注视而胸口发热小腹胀痛。”

Sam直起身子，后脑勺向后抵靠着，裤子因为那些想像变的紧绷。“神父，你还在那儿吗？”他需要确认一下，以免自己像个傻瓜一样跟空气说话。

隔壁传来一声尴尬的咳嗽，“我在这儿，就只是说你想说的，我听着。”低沉的声线透着不自然的语调。

Sam嘴角勾起一个戏谑的笑，“你知道吗，当Dean告诉我他被转化成了吸血鬼的那一刻，” 他说，不在乎提到吸血鬼会不会让对方认为他疯了，“跳进我脑子里的第一个念头，竟然是把他关起来，用铁链锁住，拿死人血喂他，让他只能软软地，毫无抵抗能力地待在那儿，哪里也去不了。如果他能顺从地舔我的老二，出于仁慈，我会给他喝我的血，而他最终会充满感激地献出他美妙绝伦的屁股。”

他被隔壁呛到般的声响大段，接着是凳子拖过地面时发出的刺耳的噪音。Sam站起来，靠近那扇小门，“神父，你还好吗？”他皱起眉头，耳朵轻轻贴上去，企图通过声音判断隔壁的状况。很有可能他把这位可怜的神父气得（或是吓得）不轻。

“一切都好。”虽然听上去可不是这样，因为这话像是被人扼住咽喉时说出来的，但是Sam自动默认这是让他接着说下去。

“我知道这些都是错的，我犯了严重的罪行，我让淫欲蒙蔽了双眼，” 他捻动拇指和食指，视线落在门缝间斑驳的划痕上，胃部因为自己接下来将要说的话而升起一阵快意，他对着那道紧闭的小窗口，压低声音说，“可是我没法，我忍不住会幻想，当我忏悔的时候，Dean正穿着合身的神父长袍坐在我隔壁，领口禁欲地收紧在他白皙的颈项上，柔软的布料包裹着结实的肌肉，最妙的是那个令人口干舌燥的翘屁股，掩盖在长袍之下，看上去神圣不可侵犯。”

“操…”沉重的吞咽声和烦躁的咒骂声在狭小的空间里尤其突兀，Sam愉悦地眯起眼睛，像是一个坏事得逞的孩子一般，他不紧不慢地说。

“而我会向他忏悔我想对他的身体做的那些事情，那些下流的肮脏的，只有我才能对他做的事情。他会因为听到我的倾诉而欲望高涨，阴茎顶起他黑色修身的长袍。当他最终无法忍耐的时候，他会开口求我，求我停止说话或直接操他。我将慷慨地遵循他的要求，穿过这道门，去满足他。”

隔壁低声的呻吟以及粗哑的喘息让人难以忽视，Sam把耳朵更紧地贴在门上，手轻轻摩挲粗糙的墙面，像是在抚摸情人柔软的皮肤。

“当我穿过这道门的时候，我可能会看见他在自慰，对了，我忘了说，因为Dean是个淫荡的小东西，所以他的神父袍下将什么都不会穿，这当然是令人生气的，所以我将会好好惩罚他，撩起他的长袍把他操个彻底，操到他双腿打颤，操到他打翻烛台，像个婊子一样尖叫，声音响彻整间教堂。我会把他干到墙壁里，连宽容的主也会厌恶地闭上眼睛，并愤怒地把我们扔进地狱里去。”

“……”

Sam棕绿色的瞳孔被欲望染深，有黑色的潮水在之下涌动，脸部的肌肉因为兴奋而抽动，完全的邪恶。

他清了清嗓子， 又转变回之前虔诚平静的语调，“即使我幻想了这么多，我依旧很好奇，Dean是否真的有可能邀请我打开这道门，去他那里？神父，请你告诉我，他会吗？”

“噢操！该死的，Sammy，我真搞不懂我为什么要陪你玩这个！在我改主意之前，把你的屁股挪过来！”

Sam嘴角展开一个坏笑，站直身体，忽略困在牛仔裤里发疼的阴茎，他拉平整自己的衬衫，伸手握上微凉的门把手，打开了身前的门。

他看见Dean喘息着，脸色潮红地靠在椅背上，双腿放荡地张开，身上穿着那件Sam相当欣赏的神父长袍。

END


End file.
